Stolen Love
by hungergameslova11
Summary: This story reveals the who people really love. I know Katniss and Peeta are a thing but who does Katniss really love? And who does Peeta really love? Do they even love anybody? Find out in this story. Bad at summary's but its a amazing book and leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prims POV

"KATNISS HELP, HELP KATNISS HELP!" I scream from my room.

"What, what is it prim" she asks in a scared voice.

She shakes me awake and I ask what happened.

"I don't know. You screamed my name and I came up here" she says

"The hunger games." I say "What about it" she says

"My dream was about me in the hunger games" I say in a serious voice.

"Prim the games are done and you're never going in, I promise" she says

"Now go back to bed" she says "Ok" I say

The next morning

I wake up get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast.

I'm wearing a orange blouse with diamonds all over it and skinny jeans.

My hair is in its natural wave from the braid I took out.

I get a bowl out and pour the cereal in and then the milk.

I start to eat when I hear a knock at the door.

I open the door and say "Hi, what can I do- Peeta are u ok"

He's standing at the door with a tear stained face.

"Yeah fine" he sniffles out

"Can you give this to Katniss for me? It's a letter I wrote to see if were still friends"

"Yeah sure anything. What happened?" I ask.

"Well she broke up with me so she can be with uh be with"

"Spit it out boy" I say

"Soshecanbewithgale" he says really fast I can't make out the words.

"Huh" I say

"So she can be with Gale" he says with sadness in his voice.

"WHAT, OH IM GONNA MURDER THAT DUMBASS BITCH" I say with anger and rage.

"No just give her the letter. Bye now" he says

"Ok bye" I say.

I run upstairs to Katniss's room, but she's not there.

"Katniss" I yell

"What" she says from the living room.

"Never mind" I say

I run to the living room and see her on top of Gale giving him a lap dance.

"KATNISS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I scream at her.

"Giving my boyfriend French kisses and lap dances duh" she says

"WHY WOULD YOU DUMP PEETA FOR GALE PEETA IS NICE HANDSOME AND SWEET" I say

"BUT THEN YOU HAVE TO GO AND DUMP HIM FOR THIS JERK" I yell

"Prim stop" Gale says

"Oh just shut up Gale" I say

"Prim" my mom says with shock in her voice.

"Yes mom" I say with a sweet innocent voice.

"Get over here and let me talk to you" she says with a stern I'm in sooooo much trouble voice.

"Coming" I say.

As I leave I turn around and giving them both the middle finger.

"PRIM" my mom yells

"Coming coming" I say

We had a long conversation on how I should respect Katniss's love life and I can't control who she dumps or dates and blah blah blah.

"Ok I understand" I say.

"Are you sure" she says

"Positive" I say "Ok now scoot" she says and hits my butt

"Bye" I say. "Bye" my mom says

I grab my purse and phone and head to Peeta's house.

When I get there I ring the doorbell

Ding-dong

"Hi Prim" Peeta says weakly

"Hey" I say "Can we talk"

"Sure, come on in" he says

"Thanks" I say

"I'm really sorry about you and Katniss" I say

"Thanks" he says trying to hold back a sob.

"If it makes you happy I yelled at her and stuck the middle finger up at her" I say with a chuckle.

"Thanks" he say with a smirk

"Uh well I got to go but I just wanted to check on you so bye I guess" I say

"Bye" he says

I walk out and run back home to yell at Katniss and Gale even more.

When I get home they aren't there but who cares

I go to my room and get ready for bed.

I put on my nightgown and put my hair in a braid.

I start to fall asleep.

When I'm completely asleep I have a dream.

**I hope you liked this chapter I will try to post chapter 2 soon but this is what I have so far. Please leave reviews for me and tell people to read my book if you like it. I love this book and I was inspired to write it from the author warriorhungergames. I love her book Heartbreaks and stolen hearts. It's a amazing book. I'll post soon (I hope) ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prims POV

I have a dream.

I'm pushed onto a bed but I can't see the man who's getting undressed.

He flips me over and starts unzipping my dress.

I just realized where both nude.

"Prim, Prim wake up PRIM" I hear a voice say.

"What what happened" I say sleepily

"You were sleeping but I woke you because it's your birthday" Katniss says

"Oh yeah I'm 15 today" I say

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast" she says

"Ok" I say

I get dressed into a blue blouse and black leggings.

When I walk downstairs there's breakfast on the table, money, and presents on the table.

I get $200 for b-day money, lots of clothes and accessories.

I say my thank you and walk outside with my b-day money.

I go shopping at the local clothes store in town.

I walk in and go straight to the teen's section.

I pick out a blue blouse with rhinestones all over it and some white jeans to go with it.

"Excuse me where are the changing rooms" I ask the clerk

"Go all the way to the men's section and turn right and you'll see the dressing rooms. Cute outfit not many girls have a fashion style like you do." the clerk says

"Thank you" I say.

I try on the outfit and it's pretty on me.

"Wow you look stunning" I hear a voice say behind me.

It's Peeta.

"Why thank you" I say

"You should definitely buy that" he says

"I am" I say.

"Well I was just stopping by to say Happy Birthday to you" he says

"Thank you, did you follow me here" I ask

"Yes because I didn't catch you when you were home" he says

"Well I got to run so see ya later" he says

"Ya see you later" I say

He leaves and then I spot a beautiful turquoise dress with primrose flowers all over it.

Totally trying this on I say in my head.

OMG it's a perfect fit.

I pay and leave the store.

As I get home I feel a tap on my back.

"Hey" Gale says

"What do you want" I say with a tone in my voice.

"Are you ok with me and Katniss being a thing" he asks

"Fine just fine" I say with a temper.

"Well if you're not then I can break up with her" he says

"Just leave me alone" I say and walk into my house.

I walk up into my room and put all my new stuff away.

I lie in my bed and start to text Rory.

He called me earlier to say happy birthday.

I texted him saying thank you for his call.

Now I'm bored I think to myself.

"Prim" my mom calls from downstairs.

"Yeah" I say

"I need you for a moment" she says

"Ok coming" I say

"I need to do an all night shift tonight so dinners in the fridge Katniss is in charge" she says

"Yeah like she'll even be paying attention to me her tongue will be down gales throat" I mumble.

"What was that" my mom asks.

"Nothing" I say.

"Ok" she says.

"Bye girls" my mom yells to us.

"Bye mom" me and Katniss yell.

"Prim go order some pizza and get ready for bed" she says.

"No way, mom has dinner in the fridge for us and I don't go to bed till 10:30 every night" I say.

"Ya and do you really want steak for dinner" she says.

"No but I'll have it" I say.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hello ladies. I got the soda" Gale says.

"Prim order the pizza now" Katniss says


End file.
